Probleemid
Kokkuvõtvalt probleemidest, mis ajendasid seda wikit esiti looma: Probleemid maailmaga Stiil 1. Mängijad ei saa aru, mis stiili maailmas nad mängivad ega oska kohaneda. Tulemuseks on hõõrdumised ja probleemid. Algsest low magic/power maailmast pole enam midagi järel. Tsunsun tahaks low magic/power mängu tagasi. * Mängijatega (korduvalt) läbi räägitud. T- Läbirääkimine on alles esimene samm * Low magic/powerisse ei mängi välja, auru on kõvasti välja lastud. T - Kuulujuttude põhjal kipub endiselt ära minema Maailm 1. Mängijate silme läbi ei suuda maailm oma raskust enam kanda. Väikesest maailmast on paisunud suur maailm ja pea ei saa eriti hästi aru, mida saba teeb. * Probleemiga on tegeletud, ümbritsevatele luudele liha juurde tulnud. Arenguruumi siiski veel palju. Ühe täiendusena tuleb mängu birthrighti süsteem mis aitab asju lihtsamalt hallata ning hoida asju vaos. * Mitmed rohkem läbimõeldud low-mid level encounterid on näidanud, et ka nendega saab PC-de naha kuumaks kütta, kui nemad ei tegutse tiimina. * 28.jul.2010 arvutasin ekvaatori ümbermõõdu. u. 78000km. 2. Tsunsun - Iga kivi all on oma eepiline ordu, kes ootab järjekorras, et järjekordne eepiline kurjus maailma/mängijate kaela lahti päästa. Ja iga edasine mäng ainult süvendab probleemi. Aitab ainult kiire ja drastiline lahendus. Alari - DM on tekitanud suure maailma, mida pole süsteemselt vaadanud. On seda juurde tekitanud käigupealt. Xorton - puudub suur plaan * Info parem liikuvus/kättesaadavus *peaks* osade kivialuste ordude tajutavat kurjust leevendama. Kivialustel ordudel oli enne, kuid probleemist teadaandmisega olen veelgi juurde teinud nende endi agendat, mis tähendab et nende ainus meelelahutus pole PC-sid kottida vaid oma asju ajada, mistõttu ka ka kivialused on omavahel konkurendid. * Maailma loomine käib siiani arvestataval määral "käigu pealt". Selle vastu on aidanud mängijatepoolne oma plaanide kommunikeerimine, mis võimaldavad "käigupealt" asju teha enne sessiooni. * Suur plaan toob rööpaid ja liipreid. Praegu ootan väikseid ja suuri plaane mängijatelt, kuna tegu on siiski arvestatava lokaalse jõuga. Võimalikud lahendused veel: 1. Struktureerida maailm ümber vastavalt kogu mängugrupi ühisele nägemusele. Mängijad on nõus ohverdustega ja sellega, et osad toimunud sündmused ei toimunud üldse või toimusid hoopis teistel asjaoludel. 2. Vähendada drastiliselt igasugust eepilisusefaktorit ja panna tunduvalt rohkem rõhku struktuurile ja lihale, mis hetkel kontidelt puudub ning mistõttu maailmas liigub ringi ilmselgelt liiga palju skeletone. 3. Mõelda läbi paremini erinevate gruppide võimalused, motivatsioon ja tegevusplaan ja ülesehitus. * 1 - On tehtud ja tehakse veel. * 2 - On tehtud, kuid ei taha ka eepikavaba. Õnneks suudavad ka mängijad olla eepilised :) * 3 - vajab ikka veel täiendavat tähelepanu. BR oleks ka siin abiks. Railroad Maailm on liiga railroad. Väljendub selles, et mängijad jooksevad kogu aeg piltlikult ringi hullusärkides ja üritavad seina mööda ülesse ronida. Kõik on alati meist paremini varustatud. Kus kohast tuleb nende varustus (vt. Teras) ja maagiline kaasavara. Kes seda teeb, kes selle eest maksab, kes transpordib, kes veel teab jne. Kõik on alati meist paremini informeeritud. See ei ole enam naljakas, kuidas playerid on ainus meedium kelle juurde info iseenesest pähe ei vupsa. Ülejäänud tegelased lähevad õhtul oma voodisse magama ja ärkavad hommikul täisvarustusega lahinguplatsil täpselt õigete spellidega. Kõik on alati meie poolsetele mõjutustele pea immuunsed. "nt. oh ta ei tunne valu, sa ei saa midagi teada, või oh ta joob sisse mürki ja sureb ära, sa ei saa midagi teha". Kõik asad mida mängijad teevad võtetakse mängujuhi poolt üle ja muudetakse viimase suva järgi millekski ägedaks, mis mängijatele perse keerab. Lihtsustatud näitena on mängujuht filter maailma ja mängijate vahel ja kogu input mis mängijate poolt tuleb muudetakse mingiks halvaks asjaks. Kõik olulised pahad ärkavad alati uuesti ellu ja muutuvad sellest ainult tugevamaks. Kõik pahad saavad meid illusioonide ja muude "no-save" asjadega kottida, nii et me ei saa sellest arugi. Oh nad tulid kohale, imesid sinu energiat ja lugesid kõik su mõtted läbi. Sa kaotad teadvuse ja ärkad valutava persega ja kirjaga "aitäh saia eest, nüüd on minu verevõlg tasutud". Kõik pahad pääsevad alati deus ex machina viisil minema või on piinamisel järsku valule immuunsed. Mängijatele tundub, et nemad on ainus jõud maailmas, mis üritab midagi hästi teha. (see kehtis seni, kuni mängijad kurtsid selle üle mängujuhile. Lahenduseks oli järgmine väljamõeldud ülivõimetega deus ex Machio eepiline ordu, mis pidi asju leevendama). * Praeguseks saavad mängijad väga palju mõjutada, millise rongi peale istuda ja kunas ümber istuda. Probleemid riikidega Anghari varustamine 1. Anghar on algusest peale tundunud linnana, mis kõikide loodusseaduste kohaselt ei tohiks eksisteerida. Ei asu ta mingil mitmete kaubateede ristumise keskel ega ei suuda ta ka ennast ise ära toita. Aga on kuuldused, et ta ostab vilja sisse. Ainus loogiline seletus oleks, et lõunast, aga seal on kõrb. Lisaks ei ole me kordagi näinud viljaladusi ega ka suuri karavane, mis vilja linna sisse veavad. '' (Tom): Täpsustan, et poolkõrbe ja kõrbe alad algavad ja on alati alanud Leegmarist kagus (ja lõunas), kus enam riiki ei ole ning elanikkond on vägagi hõre ja elab nomaadi elu, kuna kuskil ei saa pikemalt viibida ilma habrast loodust kurnamata. Liigkuivus valitseb ka Gothmori aladel, kirdes, teisel pool mägesid. Laopiirkonnad on Angharil tegelt ka algse plaani järgi olemas, karavanide ja kaubavooride liikumise mittenägemine on aga 100% kivi minu kapsaaeda.'' 1.a - Kui Anghar ongi põhja-lõuna kaubateede ristil, siis ei tohiks ta nii aktiivselt seal sõdida ja seda ruumi kontrollida. Vastasel juhul otsitakse teine võimalus äri tegemiseks. '' (Tom):Sõja üks põhjustest on ka sellega seotud, et Porotski, kust ka toodi vilja sisse ja kellega hoolimata tihedast kauplemisest olid suhted alati pingelised, otsustas vähendada vilja voogusid Angharisse ja esitas muidki ebamugavaid nõudmisi ja mõned omakasu peal olevad poliitikud keerasid seda asja kuni sõjani... mis nüüd küll rikkus kaubanduslikke suhteid veelgi ja on ka põhjuseks, miks Anghar ei saa enam ei piisavas koguses ega ka piisavalt odavalt vajalikku vilja sisse veetud (Rääkimata Bazukkidele vahendamisest, kelle töökäte jaotus ka neid 100% ära ei toida), mis ohustab nõrgendada nende senist seletamatut edu kaubanduses, kuna sisse harjunud skeemid lihtsalt ei ole enam tulusad. Võimalik, et Anghar on sunnitud hakkama müüma ka mitmesugust "high-prio" kaupa, mille levikut püüti mõneti tõkestada (kuigi vastu tulevad NPCd küll seda nägu ei olnud, et keegi seda oleks teinud). Kõik see loob käesolevaks ja eelolevateks aastateks vajaduse tublisti suurendada külvipinda ning põllutööga tegelevate käte arvu - sh vähendada kõvasti aktiivsete sõjavägede absurdseid suurusi, mis siiani on piirdunud söömise, treenimise ja sõjalise võimekuse hoidmisega. Sh on tekkinud vajadus otsida uusi äripartnereid, kes müüksid vilja või muud toidukraami mõistliku hinnaga. Üldiselt on ette näha vilja hindade tõusu Anghari ja Bazuki turgudel ning sellest kuulete kindlasti ka teie mingil moel.'' Võimalik lahendus. 1.b - Anghari militaarne ja maagiline võimekus ei võimalda tal ümbritsevat ala kontrollida ega varustada. Veel enam ei tohiks ta suuta korraldada vaenuretki vastase territooriumile. 1.c - Tulevane meeletu näljahäda??? Suured massid põgenikke, kes on linna juurde voorinud. '' (Tom):nälja ja toiduprobleem on nagunii juba Anghari tulevikku plaanitud ning Anghar on juba Porotski sõjast saadik otsinud võimalusi põgenike laialihajutamiseks ja nende rakendamiseks toidu tootmisel, Khad-Bazukiga on aga juba mõnedki tehingud tehtud, et ka nemad võtaksid osa põgenikke vastu ja paneks nad uut elu alustama. Kõik see aga läheb palju vaevalisemalt, kui algul loodeti ning elu ei tee kergemaks ka kõik see segadus, mis Angharis vallandus 13. manatormi ajal.'' Võimalik lahendus proobleemile. Anghar peab sisemiselt restruktureeruma ja uue imago omaks võtma. Enam ei saa ta ennast reklaamida kui head kaupmeeste riiki, vaid peab ka sisulisi samme selle vedamiseks astuma. Kuidagi peab ta ju oma inimesed ära toitma. Ja lahendus, et keldris istub artefact mis pumpab väja vilja on veidi lapsik :D '' (Tom): Olen nõus, reformid on IG vajalikud. Piinlik tunnistada, aga keldris oleva toitu välja pumpava vidina laadne lahendus oli 2005. aastast Angharit ehitades sisse pandud ja pidi mõningal määral kergendama Anghari vajadusi... samas plaan oli sellist cheatimist vähendada ja nüüdseks tean ka mil määral ja mis põhjustel see skeem enam ei tööta.'' Mul on tunne, et Anghar oli 5 korda suuremaks muutunud selle aja jooksul, mis me Angharist eemal olime (Alari) '' (Tom): Järgnev jutt sisaldab spoilereid, aga võib siiski vabalt lugeda Katsun telgitaguseid lahata, kust see number võis välja karata (teadmata kindlalt, mida olen teiega jaganud, mida mitte). Asi oli nii, et kui pärast SBK lõppu mõtsin selle kaardi ära lõpetada ja jõudsin esimest korda mõteteni, et seal ka mängu teha, siis Anghari huupi pakutud suuruseks oleks olnud 18k, ent maailma välja joonistades, kui Angharist sai väga oluline linn (jan 2005), siis otsustasin "metro" kasuks elanikkonnaga 30k-36k, kus eliidi (Angheriitide) hulgas on väga kõrge arengutase, mis tavainimestele kättesaamatu. Angharil pidi olema potentsiaal olla maailma nr. 1 kaubanduslik riik, kelle agendid ja käepikendused on mõnegi riigi kaubanduses sees ja vajadusel on maksnud kinni nii mõnegi mõjuka isiku, et see soosiks kaubandust Angheriitidele sobivas suunas... Hilisema eskaleerumise käigus hakates linnaosasid elanikkonna kaupa välja kirjutama ja paigutama, sain elanikkonnaks (kui kõik numbrid kokku lõin, koos sala-illegaalide ja põgenikega) ehmatava 120k+, mida võisin ka mingi hetk mainida, ent mille peale leidsin paari nädala jooksul, et see ei tööta ja vajab kärpimist ca 90k peale. Selle aasta juulis, kui hakkasin uut mängu ette valmistama ja Anghari arenguplaane vaagisin, leidsin, et seegi number on liiga palju ja parem oleks minna 60-75k peale.. Nüüd, kus see wiki tuure kogub (ja ma cheatimisega vahele jäänud) ja plaanis nerf + maailma alla skaleerimine, et ta koos püsiks, olen arvamusel, et Anghari elanikkond koos eeslinnadega võiks olla ca 45k. Võrdluseks linnade suuruse teemasse: Alguses, plaanides regiooni suurimaks linnaks Regnat, sai selle proto elanikkonnaks 2 miljonit (sic!), mis esimese mänguni jõudes sai vähendatud 0,5 miljoni kanti ja sinna jäetud (ja selle taustal ka Angharit üle paisutama asutud).. ent praegu on mõttes suurused 100-200k vahel, mis jätaks selle ikkagi konkurentsita 1. kohale. Ušhgami saatus Segadus Ušghami all. - Mängijateni jõudnud info. 1. Anghar, Elethernia ja Khad-Bazuki ühendväed ründasid Porotskit ja "vabastasid" Ušghami. '' (Tom): Sõda algas tegelikult natuke varem juba Maloodo ja Porotski vahel (mängijatest kaugel, nii et kumu ei kuulnud). Kui sõda ka "siin" hakkas, siis Anghari ja Elethernia väed läksid peale esiteks Ušghamile, pärast selle alistamist jäid osad kohale korda looma, teine osa aga liikus edasi Hathori poole ning võttis piiramisrõngasse. Kuigi Hathori müürid jäid pidama ja väravast läbi ei murtud, suudeti linnaga asuda läbirääkimisse ja lõpuks lubati sisse kapseldunud Porotski vägedele rahumeelset läbipääsu põhja poole läbi Bazukide hõivatud territooriumi. Samal ajal, kui Anghari ja Elethernia väed tulid üle Ušghami maakonna piiri, tulid Thornperri kindluse juures mägedest alla ka Bazukid, võtsid hooga ära vähekaitstud Bak'ha (sealse garnisoni arvestatav osa oli saadetud Hathorit kaitsma ning Anghari-Elethernia vägedele Ušghami alla vastutegevust tegema). Seejärel lõikasid Bazuki väed läbi Porotski poolse tagalategevuse lõunapoolsete vägede varustamiseks ning takistasid ja abivägede ja kullerite liikumist. Bazukid võtsid edukalt vastu ka löögi Porotski põhja poolt tulnud vägedelt, kuni A+E väed olid juba Hathori kallale asunud. Porotski vägesid aitasid kurnata ka liikvele aetud (süütud) goblinid ja orkid ning ootamatult aitasid hirmu ja segadust külvata soodes sihitult uitavad undeadid, enne kui sellest probleemist sai A+E vägede probleem. EDIT: Loomulikult ma mõtlen sellele selgelt alles nüüd aga ilmselt Bazukkidel õnnestus kaasata ka kohalikke Porotski-vastaseid elanikke, et paremini võtta vastu nende vägede lööki.'' 2. Tuli ilmsiks väga mõjuvõimas salaühing "Ušghami vabastajad" kes töötas Porotski poolel. '' Jah, 2 org-i: vabastajad - porotski, vastupanu - Ušgham'' 3. Out of the blue ilma igasuguse ettehoiatuseta sai Porotski juhtkond endale maailma ühe tugevaima artefakti. Croni kristall 4. Keskmine Ušghami sõdur on ca 5 lev kõrilõikaja, kes on hästi varustatud. '' (Tom): Paraku tuli see sisse, kuna ma ei näinud läbi, et riikide regulaararmeed ei võikski koosneda lev 3-6 ftr jmt High-BAB klassidest.. sh Anghari oma treenitud armeed. konks oli selles, et liiga suure osa kõrilõikajate metallvarustus oli valmistatud mürgitatud rauast, mis tegi paljudest Ušghami sõduritest kriitilisel hetkel sitalt varustatud isikud... see muidugi ei paranda level 5 kõrilõikaja olemist, mis lubaks neil maast võetud oksaraoga edasi kakelda. Sõjameeste kõrget levelit, ma arvan, on võimalik mugavalt lev 5 pealt alla kruttida, jättes story arci sealjuures puutumata.'' 5. Ušghami vallutusjärgses nõukogus hääletati Ušghami iseseisvuse poolt. '' (Tom): Jah, see sobis hästi ka Anghari plaanidega ja "õigustas" seda sõda üldse pidama'' 6. Kolmel ründaval riigil oli plaanis luua väike sateliit riik, et lihtsamalt ära hoida Porotski rünnakuid oma maal. '' (Tom): + Hathor ja Bak'ha käisid tegelikult sama master-plani juurde. Eesmärk oli kogu ala killustada, Porotski üldist ja tulevast jõudu vähendada, aga silt sõja populariseerimiseks ja õigustamiseks oli soov "võimaldada nendele rahvastele vabadus ja iseotsustamise õigus", teades seejuures, kuidas Porotski oli kohalikke põlisasukaid ahistanud ja taga kiusanud.. orjadeks müünud jne enda vastu keeranud (Porotski okupatsioon Ušghamis oli, kui ma mäletan, kestnud ca 50 aastat ja oli veel vabaduse mäletajaid) ja olles kindlad, et vabade hääletamiste tingimustes oleksid nad rõõmsalt nõus iseseisvuse poole püüdlema ning näiliselt oleks Porotskit rünnanud riigid jäänud puhtaks ja toimetanud õige asja nimel. Selle katte all, ülesehitamistööde nime all saanuks nad aga luua ja täiendada struktuure, mugavalt kohalikku poliitikasse ja majandusse infiltreeruda, luua soodsad võimalused oma äritegevuseks ning jätkata peagi omale sobivamates tingimustes ja hindades ka vilja vedamist Angharisse ja Khaz Bazuki. Campaigni alustamine sõja eelõhtul oli ka juba algne plaan 2005. a. ja inspiratsiooni selleks andsid nii ajateenistuses kogetu kui ka USA invasioon Iraaki igasugu kaalutlustel (sh nafta) ning seejuures ristides iraagi kurjuse telje riigiks ning lubades sinna demokraatiat, rahu ja stabiilsust tuua. Sõjas osales ka Maloodo, kes ründas veidi varem, et Porotski tähelepanu ja energiat kõrvale juhtida. Seal kruviti ülese vanad pinged seoses Porotski ja Meldeni suhetega mille peale Maloodo tegi ennetava löögi, näitamaks et ta võib küll sõda pidada kui tal vaja sõda pidada (fisherspooner - we need a war) :) 7. Kolme ründava riigi luure, vastuluure ja vastupanutegevus koosnes alavarustatud idiootidest samas kui Ušghami vabastajatel oli näiliselt kogu juurdepääs igasugusele informatsioonile ja varustusele. '' (Tom): Kuigi see, mis välja kukkus nägi nagu kamp idioote ning ka PC-d said ülesande otsida üles U.V.-d oli Anghar Ušghami Porotski vastast liikumist viimastel aastatel tublisti toetanud ja varustanud (ja nad üldse nii võimsateks pumbanud) ning alles viimastel kuudel enne sõda oli asi nii kuumaks läinud ja Porotski poolne vastuluure kaikaid kodaraisse loopinud, nii et ei teatud enam, keda usaldada, keda mitte, mistõttu U.V. end väga hoolega varjas ning nendega kontakti saamine oli raske ning saadeti ka mingeid juhuslikke ullikesi seda ülesannet täitma, teades, et vahelejäämise korral ei saaks suva isikutelt olulist inffi välja pumbata. OK tõesti, see oli rumal, sest kui vastuluure võtab kinni ullikese sõnumiga stiilis "pange end valmis", siis annab see signaali olla valmis millegi suure tulekuks. Ušghami vabastajatel oli muidugi üks mõte, et ametliku versiooni järgi nad kutsusid A+E vägesid appi rõhujatest vabastama ning puht-juhuslikult olid mõlema väed end õppuste korras piiri taga lahinguvalmis seadma ja olidki valmis tulema'' 8. Mõni aeg peale iseseisvumist tõmbusid ründavad riigid tagasi ja Ušghamis võtsid võimust Ušghami vabastajad. '' (Tom): Ušgham sai selle paljuoodatud "iseotsustamise õiguse" ning sinna jäid kohe ka A+E vaatlejad ja rahuvalvajad kindlate käskudega oma keskvõimudelt'' 9. Ei Sharen Koznik ega Boris Plotski ei osale "surmanuhtluse ähvardusel" hetkel poliitikas '' (Tom): Siit alates hakkas ilmnema aina enam minupoolset planeerimatust ning asjad kippusid segasema poole. Kogu see artefacti, kindluse teema jmt läheb juba kategooriasse, mida ei olnud ma hästi läbi mõelnud ning mis liikus ka Anghari kontrolli alt välja 10. Ušghamis on hetkel meeletu koletiste ja muidu väega inimeste populatsioon. '' (Tom): Vahepealsete sündmuste käigus on asi vaikselt hakanud rahunema. Juurdevool peatatud ning nood jõud leidmas mingit omavahelist tasakaalu. Mõttes on maailma balanseerimiseks seda asja väiksemaks reguleerida, aga päris jäljetult ära kaotada ma seda aga ei soovi.'' 11. Ušghamis koheldakse Balis Avaronat kui kõigis selle hädades süüdi olevat isikut. 10. Danojevitš tõusis jälle ülesse. 12. Lebofi pojapoeg jõudis jälle kangide juurde. '' (Tom): Pääses Gaibequeni kindlusest ja jõudis elusalt ja nõrgestatult Porotski pealinna. Hakkas kättemaksu hauduma ja tegi koledaid asju, aga löödi teistkordselt tagasi ja sai veelgi nõrgestatud ning ei saa samalaadseid trikke enam korrata. See liin sisaldab palju puntraid, küsitavusi ja läbimõtlematusi ning usun et ma pean siin seosed lahku lööma ja kõvasti asju tagantjärele muutma, et seda liini korrastada. Mingi põhjuste ja seoste jada oli, aga see on enda peaski sassi läinud... Küsimused: Kui Anghar oli nii kuradi võimas ja rikas, siis miks oli vaja Elethrniat ja Khad-Bazuk appi kutsuda? '' (Tom): Porotskiga on oma kana kitkuda pea igal tema naabril. Gothmor on ainus kellele absoluutselt korda ei lähe mida Porotski teeb ja sellest mängust välja jääb. Maloodo oli nagunii huvitatud Porotski vastasest vaenutegevusest (sh Meldeni-Porotski suhete tõttu) Teiste kaasamine ei olnud ka enam selle valguses väga raske. Jagatud vaev tähendas, et keegi ei pidanud end selle käigus välja kurnama ja kõik said oma tüki Porotskilt ampsata (Porotski jagamine). Üksi seda ette võttes ei oleks enam olnud nii kuradi võimas. lisaks hõivatud alad ei olnud ükski Porotski-meelne ning seal oli edukas sõdimine seetõttu palju lihtsam.'' Miks tingimustel läksid Elethernia ja Khad-Bazuk appi? Miks linn tagasi langes? Kas ülestõusjad olid nii hästi relvastatud, et suutsid Anghari regulaarvägedest üle joosta? Või Anghar ja liitlased lihtsalt hülgasid territooriumi? Viimasel juhul käitus Liitlaste juhtkond küll väga väga idiootselt lühinägelikult. '' (Tom): Kust tuleb üldse info et Ušgham langes Porotski kätte tagasi? Minumeelest ei ole seda kunagi juhtunud - seal läksid asjad küll vales suunas, aga Porotski ei saanud seda kunagi tagasi. Kui see on kirjas mõnes logis siis ma tahaks seda osa näha. Logidest tuleb küll välja igasugu oletusi ja julle ideid, aga see ei tähenda, et need kõik on sisse põimitud ja aktiivsed.'' Kui Porotskis oli suur segadus/kodusõda, siis kust saadi ressursid Ušghami tagasivõtmiseks ja selle toetamiseks? Mis moodi kavatsetakse Ušghamit enda käes hoida, kui maa on olnud sõjatander ning tõenäoliselt ei too piisavalt sisse, et maksta seal olevatele sõduritele? Kuidas suudavad kõik ennast Anghariga samal või paremal tasemel varustada? Kuidas ei suudetud vastaste vastupanuliikumise tegevust häirida? Võttes aluseks selle, et meie jooksime küll kogu aeg veri kopsus ringi. Kui keskmise reamehe level on 5, siis kas see seiklus ei olnud veidi halvasti läbi mõeldud? Miks kehtivad varustuse ja maagiapiirangud ainult mängijatele. Kõik NPC'd saavad sellise varustuse nagu vaja. MW varustus, Maagilised potid, scrollid ja asjad. Kes neile seda valmistab või ülal pidamise eest maksab. Porotski oli alguses riik kus nõidu põletati ja nüüd on kõik vennad seal kõrge taseme casterid! '' (Tom): Jah, sellega on küll 'pisut' viltu läinud. Algne master-plan oli tõesti sinnapoole Porotskis, et ametlikult nõidu põletatakse, salaja aga lubavad Lebovidest (hiiglased) ülemvalitsejad maagiat kasutada lebovide huvides ja nendel, kes seda riigi kasuks teevad ja jäävad lihtrahvale märkamatuks.'' Vastaseid on kas väga raske või võimatu (vt. railroad) pildist ära kõrvaldada samas playerid surevad vasakule ja paremale. Ellu ärkavad vastased pea iseenesest ja tunduvalt tugevamatena. Playerid seevastu peavad igast sitast läbi käima, et tagasi ellu jõuda ja kaotavad see juures pidevalt eq ja expi. Probleemid tegelastega Gaius või Danojevitš või Tlax’šterra või Clavius ja kass ja mõned teised veel Mis krdi pärast nad meid pidevalt jälitavad ja samas täielikult ignoreerivad? Kui see kass iga kord meid ründab, siis miks ta meid lihtsalt üks kord maha ei löö, et meist lõplikult lahti saada?? Läbi AJASTUTE! korduvad tegelased kes on iga asjaga seotud, kui seiklejatele uut lore vaja välja mõelda, jälle veidi ajuvaba. Probleemid metafüüsilisega Maailma level Maailma keskmise taseme skaleeruv valem oleks midagi sellist -> Seiklejate keskmine level + n = Maailma tegelaste level. Ühesõnaga vandid saavad tasuta expa, mis on väga väga inetu. Maailm ei tohi koos seiklejatega tasuta skaleeruda. Võimalik lahendus = Mõni seiklus tõesti saab üks kord läbi ja need tegelased enam korduma ei tule. Natukene tuleb ainult vaeva näha ja viitsida midagi uut normaalselt välja mõelda. Suvalised probleemid Maailmas olevad kurjused (kes on päris võimsad ja kellest mõned võivad maailma hävitada) 1. Zermul 2. Zermenkonakhal 3. Danojevitš 4. Punane draakon 5. Maloodo kunn (salakuri) 6. Anghari senat 7. Lebofide agenda 8. Varjupüüdjad (anghari varaste jms gild) 9. Šhanti järv 10. Mets teisel pool jõge 11. Necronid 12. Valge draakon 13. Manaimejate agenda 14. Gothmor Kes seisavad nendel ees * Meie party (lev 7-10) * Mingi "top secret" elethernia ordu, kes on juba pahade poolt peaaegu laiali lammutatud.